Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation
Threats and Intimidation is the opposite of Warnings and Prophecies. In a lot of stories, the villain/villainess threatening, blackmailing or intimidating the hero or heroine. Often it happens with henchmens of main villain. This happens in many ways: *The antagonist threatens the hero/heroine that he/she would do harm to someone close to the protagonist if he/she does not fulfill his/her demands. **Main antagonist threatens his henchmens/minions. *The wrongdoer blackmails him/her something embarrassing. *The evildoer intimidates the hero/heroine, whereby lost confidence. This is a common feature for sociopaths. Examples *'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. *'Gaston' explaining his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. *'Falcon' threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. This isn’t the first time he blackmailed her though. *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatens James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. *'Sour Kangaroo' threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. *'Ms. Grunion' threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. *'Kron' threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. *'Sa'luk' threatening Cassim if he did not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *Dash Baxter threatening to beat up Danny Fenton when Sam changed the Lunch Menu to Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. *'Jafar' threatens the redeemed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. *Devin Weston threatens Franklin Clinton, telling him that Choice C (also known as Deathwish) would be a bad idea. *'Dag' threatens Otis, telling him that if he gets a burst of courage, he and his coyote pack slaughter every animal in sight. *'Chuck Muckle' threatens Curly, telling him that he will lose his job if the new Mother Paula's Pancake House wasn't built on time. *'Clyde Northcutt' threatens to shut down Santa if he gets three strikes. *'Sloan Blackburn' threatening to drop Debbie Thornberry off the cliff if Eliza Thornberry does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. *'Green Goblin' holds Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' warning Simba that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. *'Aloysius O'Hare' threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. *'Taylor' threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. *'Makuu' intimidating Pua by calling him old and weak. *'Keizer Ghidorah' instills fear on Godzilla as he overpowers him. *'Sarco Brothers' threatening Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. *'Eobard Thawne' intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. *'Amos Slade' threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will shoot him. *'Queen of Hearts' threatens to Alice's head chopped off if she loses her temper during her croquet game. *'Thunderclap' threatens Coldfront and Downpour. *'Pete Tiberius Boomer' threatening to Burnett Stone to find Lady the Lost Engine in the hideout on Muffle Mountain. *'Indominus Rex' blackmailed Blue and her pack to turned against In Gen soldiers. Quotes Gallery Part 1 Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. Dibujo249.jpg|'Ratigan' threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' having failed to kill Simba, as they can't folow him into the thorny patches he falls into. As the fleeing cub races off into the distance they threaten him that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|'Falcon' threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|'Kron' threatens Aladar that if he interferes again, he'll kill him. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|'Captain Gutt' threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying. Thunderclap's rage.png|'Thunderclap' threateningly raging at Coldfront and Downpour to never mess with him. The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer.png|The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|Shere Khan interrogates a terrified Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts. But truthfully, Kaa has no idea where Mowgli is, but Shere Khan won't believe him and continues to threaten the python. To save his skin, Kaa fearfully lies to the tiger that Mowgli is at the swamp, allowing him to flee. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|'Jafar' threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|'Vicky' threatens Timmy Turner. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|'Eobard Thawne' intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne The_Green_Goblin_5.jpg|Green Goblin holds both Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|'Sa'Luk' threatening Cassim if he does not give Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. O'Hare threatening Ted.png|Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg|Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will blast him. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg|General Mandible interogating Weaver on Z's whereabouts, threatening Azteca's life if he does not tell him. Alice_threatened_from_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts threatening Alice not to provoke her, or she'll have the little girl beheaded. Part 2 Zoom JLFPP 1.png|Professor Zoom threateningly intimidates the Flash Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival S5E24.png|Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival if Pinkie Pie doesn't fulfills his demands. Gretchen threatens Lazlo.jpg|Gretchen threatens Lazlo. Taylor Threatens Mickey.png|Taylor threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody.png|Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike is never coming back. Kent Mansley interrogating Hogarth on the Giant's whereabouts.jpg|Kent Mansley interrogating Hogarth in the Barn on the Iron Giant's whereabouts threatening to take him away from his mother if he doesn't tell him. When Hogarth reluctantly complies, Mansley then chloroforms the boy. Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png|Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. Twilight_reaches_out;_Cinch_pulls_away_EG3.png|'Principal Cinch blackmailing human world Twilight Sparkle to compete in the Friendship Games Shadowbolts_push_Twilight_into_a_corner_EG3.png|'Principal Cinch''' and the Shadowbolts forcing human world Twilight Sparkle to unleash the magic. Videos The Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan and Kaa Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Corrupting Influence